


Selfish

by VeltYoung



Category: Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, NSFW, PWP, R18+, Selfcest
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 22:55:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17948729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeltYoung/pseuds/VeltYoung
Summary: 原篇:https://shimo.im/docs/7wKdsvtUhsUNX2Ht/坑掉没写的第二篇:https://shimo.im/docs/6YJdVMUvpqkWijQX/【第二篇是nr变右啊!水是没有润滑剂效果的写个辣鸡肉文【摔】





	Selfish

    “Wanna me, again…?”  
    NomiRandy轻笑一声，蹲在他前面一手抓起Randy的下巴，回应他说：“You totally get me?”边说手边晃动，说完便放开了手。  
    Randy的双手放置于椅背之后，腰干挺得趋近于椅子那样笔直，脑袋环着一块布，将他的双眼与视线外的一切隔离。此刻的Randy是被绑在椅子上；只不过除了双腿以下的部分。比起之前房间内展开的打架（字面意思），双方都平息了不少。  
    傍晚的光线真是有点恰到好处的需要被卷帘拉上，制造点某种气氛。  
    站起走到他身后的NomiRandy再度开起了口，两手开始捏起了Randy的脸庞，“为什么呢？”这么说确信他是不是为了逞强而在说胡话。完事后也问不出个所以然，头就俯下靠近他的耳边，并以自己认为的原因或者想法告诉他，用极其小的声音说了持续不超过十秒的耳语。真的是个不幸，由于覆盖上眼部的布，不能根据听完耳语后猛然张开的嘴巴来判断Randy的心情如何，哦不对，应该是感想；是惊恐亦或者是…其他？  
    Wait a second…？某处木板上发起的“吱呀”声音让Randy困惑。可惜NomiRandy的耳语很快地打消了困惑，于是他嘴角抽搐了一下…  
    Randy这个“反常”的行为，不难解释，他懂得即将下手之徒的意图。也对呢，那耳语…  
    “…？”  
    嘴唇碰到了什么，冰冰的。看不见外界的Randy无疑则动动脑袋，而那样冰冰的东西也随跟着他，不让嘴唇与它分开。  
    “Easy，口渴了喂你喝喝水。”  
    听到NomiRandy这么说，再加上他现在的处境——自由被剥夺，Randy不逃离了。可是，Randy多半只是抿了抿，然后…它猛地被拿开。他在还没尝清楚是哪种水的困扰里打转的那时，自头顶上感觉有液体的流下…  
    “Oops，”NomiRandy看着他倒完正摇晃的空杯，半透明的杯子——是玻璃杯，故意抱歉了一下，“我拿的是牛奶，不是水。”  
    乳白色的奶顺着Randy的头发，各自奔路地往下，终路滑过脖颈，流进白色的圆领里。  
    “给你喝？才怪。”道歉的口气颠覆性转变了，然后的下一句，NomiRandy坐上笔直的大腿，贴在Randy的耳边告诉他：“现在是我享用时间…”  
    在双臂穿过Randy的脖子搂住后，他本能地做出反抗。NomiRandy先是往敏感带吹了吹气，接着舌尖顺着耳朵边的牛奶舔完到耳廓，同时感受着Randy身体微微的颤抖。  
     “Fill your holes…”  
     一句恶语再加上钻耳孔的舌尖，湿润刺激感给大脑强制下达反抗的命令，一次反抗幅度加大，可惜，施加在身体上的重量，Randy始终没有到达摆动椅子的程度。  
     “疼…！”  
     终于，Randy的第二句话。NomiRandy在咬他耳垂后不再以为他的强忍度有多强了。是胡话，第一句…  
     结束完耳朵的挑逗过程后，舌尖缓慢滑过脸颊，抵达了唇部的位置。舌头湿润了下唇部，欲进入但被“卡门”——紧闭的嘴，给拦住了。NomiRandy为此碎了一口。好吧，他得想法子让Randy张嘴。  
     “You selfish…”  
     一句挑衅语气、二次重复一遍的词汇跑入Randy的耳中，他脱口而出的一句：“I'm not…！”随机未出口的后文被没。Randy含糊不清地发出唔唔唔的声音。闯入者的舌头刺激口腔粘膜，唾液就像洪水泛滥成灾一样；而且，舌头互相交缠着，NomiRandy企图交换，牛奶的味道。  
     交换完味道的舌头伸出来，带着一条淫霏银丝。此刻，两人喘息着，Randy不清楚脸是不是跟夕阳那样红，他嘴角边还流有逃窜出的口水；而NomiRandy边感受着愈热的脸边吞了口混杂味道的口水。  
    往下，舌头舔舐着脖子，没放过任何没有残留牛奶的地方。  
    “哈啊…哈…”  
    骚痒无法抗拒地使Randy昂首张开大嘴，舌头帮助着推动外界的冷气入口腔，齿尖隐隐约约连着唾液丝。NomiRandy的牙尖在脖子磨了又磨，暂时放走了他的猎物。  
    “你真美味，忍不住想尝更多…”  
    为了不让在脖子上的“罪行”更加明显，NomiRandy扒下Randy的上衣，在他接下来的袒露部位下更为严厉的“罪行”。  
    牙齿摩擦着凸出的锁骨，啃噬它们。在衣物可覆盖的地方——肩膀上种牙印，记录着他的各种“罪行”。细微的疼痛化为酥麻的电流正在冲击Randy的每一个神经，渐渐麻痹身体。  
    忽然，什么打扰享受猎物的NomiRandy，他起开了。“差不多硬了啊？”视线往下，伸手摸起搭起小帐篷的裤子来，过后不满意摇摇头，“啧啧啧…”  
    不满意就想尽办法达到满意目的呗。NomiRandy解下Randy上半身的绳子，将它们再绑到他的大腿上：使其不要有过多的麻烦。紧接着掀起Randy的上衣，随之而来窜入的冷空气夹杂起皮肤发出的热气，引着Randy发抖。  
    手掌爱抚胸口，掐捏，催熟那颗小点成为果实。被触摸的那一瞬间，Randy口中溢出一丝呜咽。饱满成熟的果实感受到一片潮热，舌头碰到然后是整张嘴覆盖住。同时，不安分的双手依着两旁纤细的腰，抚摸后穿过裤子滑到骼骨。吸吮发出色情的声音刺激Randy溢出止不住的呜咽，NomiRandy的舌头离开前不忘挑逗且咬几下。  
     “Yummy，草莓味的…”  
     不知Randy身体软得竟然从椅子上滑了下来。舌头顺势滑出一条潮湿路，钻入一凹处，挖了又挖。  
     “痒呜…热…”  
     是该到下半身的步骤了…  
     过了解开绑在手上的绳子，推开椅子，脱下你我裤子后，NomiRandy拉高Randy的腿，正面挂肩。他扭动腰部，按耐不住性子，不管穴口的大小直接把自己的柱头往里面塞。  
     “哈…！痛…！”Randy全身瞬间绷紧一下，下一秒就剧烈地颤抖。挺立的柱身顶端流出透明液体。  
     No way…Randy的身体，怎么这次比以前还要舒服…NomiRandy这么想着，不给Randy缓和的机会便开始抽插起来。Randy大口大口喘气，快感将他的理智吞噬殆尽…  
     “你知道吗…我最喜欢你哪里…”NomiRandy勉勉强强地俯下身体，掀开覆盖上眼部的布，低喘着，“眼睛…”对视蓝眼神暗淡满含泪水的Randy，“呵，看不到对面的‘自己’了…”假装遗憾了一把，欲求不满的他强行夺走Randy的嘴。最多仅仅能填满肉体上下两个洞。  
     “…！”快感取代理智，Randy手乱抓NomiRandy后脑，迎合他吸吻的节奏。嘴唇相碰撞伴随而来吸溜吸溜的声音直到吞咽足双方的唾液后停止了…  
     “Fuck…绞得紧紧的…啊…那里面的触感…”每说一句，就往后穴内部顶一点。“根本就是…是梦寐以求的啊…”  
     异物的逐一刺入的感觉Randy感到非常难受，连脚趾头都在弯曲，嘴里已经克制不住吐出阵阵呻吟。交合处早已因为二人的液体混杂变得混乱不堪，响亮的水声回荡在房间里。  
     “嗯呜…”  
     NomiRandy未察觉性地射出了额外的精液，这才意识到Randy一直在强忍着，不把感觉同步给他。Randy达到高潮，内壁绞着更紧；NomiRandy并没有急着把下身拔出，阴险笑声环绕。瞧瞧Randy，睫毛都被泪打湿沾在一起，还带着蛇果一样红的脸。灌满Randy的身体后，他才满足地拔出。周围都沾染着分不清是NomiRandy的还是Randy的液体，穴口还有许多白浊慢慢流出。  
      “噢，这么多…”说话间，NomiRandy律动Randy的阴茎，“彻底硬不了了。还想享用更多的‘牛奶’呢…”他舔舔脏手才不经意间留意，Randy睡了…

     “呃…”Randy撑起沉重的眼皮，映入眼帘…对面的是正望向天花板NomiRandy。周围是水，原来我泡在浴、浴缸里…下意识伸手检查阴茎，是软的。  
     透过浴室窗的愈暗光线，揭示着时间的无情无义。  
     听见了什么动静，双手扒着浴缸两边歇息状态下的NomiRandy抬头朝前，抬一只眉毛说：“Sup？”  
     注意到自己和对面那人一同赤裸裸的身躯，肩膀上的红痕，完全对称。  
     Randy发话：“Did you…”  
     “No.”  
     “And you…”  
     “No.”  
     “What about…”  
     “No.”  
     每次Randy的询问都被NomiRandy一口“No”打断。  
     “Relax，我可不喜欢‘乘人之危’…”早趁Randy未留意之间，NomiRandy除小指和无名指外相扣的手指放到嘴唇边上。“你不会忘记我是有‘按照’自己规则，来的。”  
     “Umm…”  
     Randy又没问完，NomiRandy又抢先回答：“麻烦…不拥有才会去夺走，但…”相扣的手指从嘴边拿开，指向了Randy。“我不喜欢‘完全夺走’。所以更加，想，占有你…”语气听起来像是抢掠肉食的野兽般。  
     啊…他怎么总能把我的话抢完…Randy边感叹全身边流入了水里，嘴里吧啦吧啦的，让水面上冒起水泡泡来。  
     NomiRandy指向与Randy对应产生牙印的部位。“随便一句，回味下同步感。”  
     Randy不想什么，腰疼得那也去不了的话，就只能泡浴缸里。他一留意NomiRandy爬过来，带动的水波轻轻地打在皮肤上，于是他就坐起了身体。  
     过来NomiRandy托起Randy的下巴，他的红眼闪过一丝笑意，说：“So，one more time，selfish？You turn…”  
     “自己”的诱惑是无法拒绝的。  
     水再也没冷过。

**Author's Note:**

> 原篇:https://shimo.im/docs/7wKdsvtUhsUNX2Ht/
> 
> 坑掉没写的第二篇:https://shimo.im/docs/6YJdVMUvpqkWijQX/【第二篇是nr变右  
> 啊!水是没有润滑剂效果的写个辣鸡肉文【摔】


End file.
